


Halcyon

by Syorein



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I have no idea where this is going, and I'm not ready to make plotpoints, it's literally 1 am rn, who knows - Freeform, will it converge with canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syorein/pseuds/Syorein
Summary: She was goddamn insane even before she fell.Alia thinks she's fucked up as she stares at the small skeleton with glowing eyes staring back at her.(In which our main character is very unstable and maybe there's a 90% chance that you'll hate her.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea
> 
> Like always
> 
> I've been trying to continue my other stories
> 
> But man why all these plot bunnies come and eat my muses called carrots

Her meeting with Toriel makes her vaguely annoyed.

The goat—woman? woman goat?—insists on coddling her and it genuinely lights up a fire of indignant anger in her.

She absolutely _refuses_ to be coddled like a child.

Alia does not want any cinnamon butterscotch pie, she does not want a warm bed to sleep in, and she certainly does not wish to stay trapped in this dreary and dungeonlike cave that Toriel _confined_ her to.

But Toriel keeps on refusing to tell her where the exit is, and she suddenly feels the inexplicable urge to _get out_.

She'll do _anything_ to get out of this hellhole.

It's suffocating and makes her slightly claustrophobic. Toriel, herself, makes Alia want to puke and she hates all the food that is served to her. She wants a hamburger or something, _not stupid pies_.

She hates everything that's keeping her here.

Even Toriel.

And as Toriel keeps on evading her questions and Alia is about to _smash_ the pie on the counter into Toriel's face.

She feels something hot crawl up her spine, and her palms are starting to get sweaty as she looks at Toriel's motherly—or at least Toriel thinks she looks like that, Alia only thinks she looks stupid—face. It's a feeling that makes her want to break something fragile, if only to piece back that delicacy and smash it again.

_Over and over and over an—_

But she pushes it down. Because Alia is a decent human being and she likes animals—because to her that's all Toriel is—so she tears her feelings apart and smiles.

Everything is still burning under her skin, unfortunately.

But Alia keeps reminding herself that she's a good person—on occasion—and lately she's gotten some good rest, so her heart is in a good place for the time of being.

Toriel has guts to try and keep her here, and Alia  _will_ get out eventually, but Alia appreciates someone who works tries hard.

Even if all Alia can see when she looks at Toriel is a goat—Alia has a good heart, so—

She'll let this little _disagreement_ fly.

While the pies may not be that appetizing, what really interests her is Toriel, herself.

Toriel's very fluffy, it's kinda like a lamb's fur, maybe because Toriel isn't fully goat, and her horns look _wicked_ sharp. Alia absently wonders what they would pierce through if she sharpened them, but to sharpen them she would have to tear— _no_. Alia is feeling good today, so no bad thoughts.

Alia likes to enjoy her good days.

But Toriel sneaks away one day though, and Alia follows.

She's led through a labyrinth of long hallways, and Toriel's insisting of her to return upstairs again is starting to build up that feeling that she tore up and shoved into a box.

_Toriel annoys her._

And when the two of them reach a massive door at the end of this dungeon, Toriel finally faces her.

Alia isn't listening though.

She's too enamoured with the sight—taste, _smell_ —of freedom being so close to her.

Toriel says something, but Alia tries to brush past her in her haste.

Big mistake though.

To her.

Or was it to Toriel?

Because after the blast of fire nearly sears off her face, everything passes in a blur and she can only remember Toriel falling and then Alia waking up outside of the prison—she wonders when she started thinking it was a _prison_ instead of a dungeon—with some weird type of ash or dust on her hands.

It's a pale grey, and Alia wants to find a washcloth or something to wipe it off.

The ash leaves a grimy feeling on her hands, and she wonders if she inhaled any on accident when she scratched her nose.

As she contemplates melting some snow with her body heat to wash off the dirty ash—

_The damned flower shows up again._

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this will go


End file.
